An automotive headlamp may be attached to the front of a vehicle to illuminate the road ahead which may be especially helpful during periods of low visibility. A headlamp is a device for producing a vehicle headlight (or headlight pattern) or beam of generally directed light. Generally, low beams may have lower intensity light than high beams. In addition, high beams may be directed farther down the road and at a wider angle than low beams.
Headlight patterns and headlamp designs may differ from vehicle to vehicle. The beam or emitted light of a headlamp may vary in color or intensity. In fact, the low and high beams on a vehicle may vary in color or intensity. The shape and size of the headlamps may also vary.